


Perfect Reproduction

by Ankh



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankh/pseuds/Ankh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Robot Jack waits to find out if the Robot Daniel being restored is his Daniel, he muses on the importance of flesh and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Reproduction

Jack had watched repairs before, with a mixture of fascination and revulsion. He hated the reminder that they were not flesh and blood, not really human in the red-blood salt-sweat sense of the word. Unnatural. Not the Real Deal. When Harlan had created Teal'c after the first version had been destroyed to save Jack's life - and to put the poor guy out of his misery - Jack had sat beside the new android as it was created, stealing glances at the synthetic flesh blanketing the hardware that made up the inner skeleton, knowing he was made the same.

He couldn't watch today.

Today found Jack sitting on the oversized bed with its sumptuous silk covers and large, fat pillows that had been stolen from a Goa'uld pleasure palace. Today he didn't wait around like the hunchback henchman to Harlan's Mad Scientist. Instead he sat and studied the backs of his hands, which contrary to the old saying, he didn't really know all that well.

His hands. If you studied them they looked real, you'd swear you could see veins, that those really were real bones beneath real skin. Stronger than your common variety, run-of-the-mill hands, admittedly; but just as capable of gentleness, of stroking across smooth skin and arousing, of bringing pleasure and expressing what was felt by whatever tangle of circuitry and emotion lay in place of a Human heart.

It had taken Jack a long time to come to terms with being what he had become, but it had nothing to do with acceptance of his own condition, of familiarity with this structure that was now his body and housed his consciousness. The day he learned to accept that they were 'alive' was when he realized he had fallen in love with Daniel. If he could feel that, if he could feel longing to touch Daniel's flesh, synthetic though it was, if he could want to discover if he could taste him, yearn to glide his fingers across that perfect body that looked so like flesh and blood Daniel's, then he must be alive. And it was Daniel - the Daniel that had become his Daniel. His Daniel to love.

Now his Daniel was being reborn, his memories, his knowledge, all that made Daniel the ... man he was being downloaded from the memory chip in the severed head into a new body, as perfect as the one he'd had before.

And Jack couldn't watch because despite the fact he had seen Harlan repair them, despite the fact he knew all the data was there, the materials were there and everything was in place to bring Daniel back to them, Jack knew that Daniel had died. Daniel had been taken from him; Jack had stood by helpless to aid the man who was his lover - and death was supposed to be final. Maybe Daniel couldn't come back? Somewhere scientific knowledge ended and all that was left were questions that couldn't be answered, and things that could never be understood because they weren't supposed to be understood, and maybe that which was quintessentially Daniel could never return because it was gone forever, and all that would be left in its place would be something that looked like Daniel but could never be him.

The door opened.

Jack took a breath, an unnecessary reflex, hands dropping into his lap.

The figure approached. It looked like Daniel.

A hand reached out to touch his face and, god, those fingers felt like Daniel's as they slid down his cheek and across his lips.

"Jack."

Daniel's voice.

Harlan had once explained that their android bodies were exact duplicates of their flesh and blood selves, not mere copies created from the blueprint of their genetic code, but bodies that bore the same scars, a perfect reproduction. They were exact in every way, for the most part could function as their former bodies had.

Right down to the ability to cry.

Daniel's thumb brushed the droplet away, smearing it across cool android flesh, clear fluid that held no salt, would leave no tracks upon the flesh, but was still a tear. Daniel's own eyes were shimmering in response.

Jack stood up, fingers reaching for the t-shirt that hid his lover from him, sliding it up to bare the pale torso, black cotton gathered up and discarded. Jack paused for a moment to trace his fingertips across the hollow of Daniel's throat then reached for the pants, belt slipping free, buttons parting easily to bare the body beneath.

Without prompting, long legs stepped out of the pants and shorts pooled at Daniel's bare feet, clothes casually kicked aside.

It looked like Daniel.

No mere DNA duplicate, this was Daniel as he had been four years ago; from the way he stepped easily into Jack's arms and melted against him with perfect ease and expectation, this was a Daniel with the memories of four year's shared history. Jack traced the faint scar on Daniel's left arm, legacy of his time with the Touched in the Land of Light, then bent his head to brush his lips across it, the coolness of Daniel's flesh beneath his parted mouth not quite human, the skin just that little bit too smooth to be real.

It was real for Jack. Not human - but it was Daniel. His Daniel.

An incoherent sound was lost in Jack's throat as he kissed the cool flat plane where Daniel's heart would have been, where this Daniel's vital fluids were filtered and pumped around the android body - as close to being a heart as made not a damn bit of difference.

Jack turned his lover, guiding him down onto the bed, ivory silk against creamy skin as Daniel lay beneath Jack, his love for the other man shining in his eyes. Jack would do anything for that look: he would live as an android for this man. Blinking rapidly to get his emotions under control, Jack drew back to the end of the bed and undressed.

Daniel watched him, his beautiful face lit with love, elegant fingers drifting over his own body as he waited for his lover to join him.

There was perfect silence broken only by the soft sound of fabric hitting the ground as Jack discarded his clothes. When he was finally naked, Jack sat on the end of the bed, a strange hesitancy swamping him as he watched the other...man idly stroking himself. This was Daniel. He really was here, lying on this bed, his Daniel gazing at him as though he was the most perfect being in the universe, a gentle yet seductive smile on his lips.

Jack stroked one long bare leg from thigh to toes with a forefinger and watched as Daniel quivered. So incredible.

Daniel had come back to him.

His lips followed the path his finger had taken, teeth grazing those places Jack knew Daniel was most sensitive. He heard a soft gasp as his tongue flicked out to tease the newly created flesh of Daniel's instep. His tongue flicked out again, gathering up that indefinable taste that was not quite salt but was how his Daniel tasted, a flavour that teased his tongue, making him want more. He brushed his cheek against the twitching foot, briefly wishing that he could grow stubble just so he could make Daniel squirm more. There was a muffled sound and, knowing what it was, Jack traced a feather light path on sensitive skin. This time the sound fought free, drifting from giggling to throaty chuckles, interspersed with moans that sent shockwaves of arousal through Jack. The toes were wriggling, such strangely attractive little things, not something Jack had considered attractive before he had fallen in love with Daniel. Jack suckled at the tender flesh which would never know the mundane human inconveniences of hard skin, the android flesh so much 'better' than human flesh, always beautiful, always perfect, always so responsive.

He began to nuzzle his way up Daniel's long legs, eyes sliding a look at Daniel's groin, feeling a stab of satisfaction as the beautiful cock continued to fill out, lengthening and growing heavy. He resisted temptation, ignored Daniel's hands which tugged at his head and were coaxing him to bring Daniel to a quick completion, something neither of them wanted despite Daniel's needy groans. Continuing on his mission, planting hot moist kisses on favoured places, always licking and stroking, Jack explored this new body so it grew to know his touch, groaning softly, with joy, when he saw the flat nipples pucker and harden beneath his tongue, heard Daniel's growls of pleasure, and knew this body was as responsive as the former had been, that he still knew his Daniel.

Briefly, Jack wondered if that other O'Neill would ever know this particular pleasure or would he continue to lie to himself, telling himself that the tenderness and strange yearning coiling in his belly when he thought of Daniel was nothing, meant nothing, that he really wanted Sara, no, Kinthia, no, Carter, and only the regulations stopped him from pursuing her, regulations that were oh so convenient for hiding the truth.

The truth that everything Jack O'Neill wanted, the love that he needed to see, feel and hear shouting his name as pleasure peaked was right in front of him, all wrapped up in an infuriating, irritating, endearing and breathtaking package that was undeniably male, undeniably unique and just plain irresistible. That other O'Neill was a damned coward. Maybe he didn't deserve to know what it felt like to do this: Jack finally reached his goal and kissed Daniel.

"I love you." Daniel's voice, surely one of the most wonderful sounds in the entire universe? Daniel's voice, saying those words, in that way, a voice he'd thought he'd never hear again.

Jack's words were almost lost between their lips. Almost. Each word was breathed against Daniel's mouth, simple words that spoke of anguish and love and joy.

"I got you back."

Jack murmured the words again then over and over, a soft litany interspersed with tender kisses that grew more and more passionate as Daniel grew more demanding, Daniel's arms tightening around him, signalling his need.

"Jack..."

"I know."

Jack reached beneath the pillows for a vial - another stolen 'gift' from the Goa'uld. Cool and slick, the oil slid between Jack's fingers, making his flesh tingle. He smeared it along his erection, thoroughly coating himself then reached for Daniel and prepared him with gentle fingers. Daniel moaned softly, hips pushing up against Jack, bumping their groins together as he stirred restlessly, wanting more. Jack pressed a kiss against the parted mouth and began to slid home, hard flesh meeting welcoming softness that gripped him as he entered Daniel, consuming him as he claimed his lover.

This was his Daniel.

He wanted it to be slow and loving, a prolonged welcome back that would let Daniel know just how much he was loved, how much he had been missed, how needed he was and how happy Jack was to have him back again, here in this room where they had made love for the first time a year ago. It was not to be. Slow and loving was overwhelmed by driving need. Jack felt it rising up inside him, an overpowering desire to make Daniel his, to lose himself in his incredible tight welcome, sensed an answering need in Daniel in the way he rose up, hungrily, meeting each steady thrust with a demanding push of his hips. Jack broke and gave in.

He was only human.

Slow, steady thrusts grew stronger, faster, *better*. Smooth flesh rubbed against smooth flesh, a sliding of silken skin against hard planes and soft curves. Jack slid deeper within Daniel, possessing him thoroughly as Daniel demanded more, faster, harder, and came with his lover's name on his lips. Beneath him, Daniel's hips snapped back and forth, claiming Jack as he was claimed, his guttural moans and cries of completion swallowed by his lover's mouth as Jack leaned in for a loving kiss.

Gathering up Daniel in his arms, Jack listened to the barely discernible pounding of the processing unit lodged within their chests as it sent their life fluids coursing through their bodies. He brushed his cheek against Daniel's chest and homed in on the sound beneath his ear.

Daniel's heartbeat.

Maybe that other O'Neill would one day buy a clue. Maybe he did deserve to feel like this, to be this happy, to be this loved and to love so much in return. Maybe he never would and one day would settle for something less than what he could have.

That O'Neill had his flesh and blood. This O'Neill had his life with Daniel. Not human. But 'better'.


End file.
